


Тысяча лет и три месяца

by Twenty_One_Grams



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Half-Sibling Incest, M/M, Slightly darkish, UST, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twenty_One_Grams/pseuds/Twenty_One_Grams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три месяца наедине с Клаусом вытаскивают у Элайджи из души самое чёрное, самое потаённое, самое глубинное. Самое бережно хранимое.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча лет и три месяца

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/gifts).



> For my lovely friend, beta and co-shipper (of literally all the pairigns) Gevion, who has also edited this piece <3

Три месяца наедине с Клаусом — хуже, чем недели в гробу на чердаке церкви, от фундамента и до крыши забрызганной кровью неудачливых послушников, попавшихся ведьмам под руку. Три месяца наедине с Клаусом — хуже, чем тянущиеся как годы часы с чёртовым заколдованным клинком в груди, от которого по всему телу расплывается боль, остающаяся под кожей, насмерть впитывающаяся в саму кость. Три месяца наедине с Клаусом — хуже, чем тысяча лет непрекращающейся погони за ним и медленно подгнивающими остатками его благоразумия.

Кажется глупым и даже немного смешным, но за все свои чересчур долгие жизни они ни разу не оставались по-настоящему одни. Так, чтобы рядом не было хотя бы кого-то — Ребекки ли (пожалуйста, береги себя, сестра, на тебя вся _надежда_ ), отца ли, матери, случайных людей и неслучайных вампиров. Хейли, в конце концов. Хейли на самом деле должна быть здесь, должна согревать своим присутствием холодные мрачные комнаты, почти вся мебель в которых задрапирована отвратительно белой тканью, но волчья королева предпочитает проводить своё время на четырёх лапах в погоне непонятно за чем.

Волчья королева должна была умереть, она _почти_ умерла, и эта не случившаяся смерть разбила Элайдже сердце, если выражаться крылатыми фразами из пошлых любовных романов. Оцарапала так сильно, что жившее в нём раньше желание опустить Хейли на голову сплетённую из лесных веток и орошённую кровью неугодных ей корону сменилось другим, отвратительно жгущим изнутри — поднести на блюде свежее сердце и кинуть ей в лицо. Элайджа не может спокойно смотреть на Хейли: его начинает чуть ли не физически выворачивать от собственных горчащих сожалений о несбывшемся и от своих же дурацких иллюзий — как забавно, что спустя тысячу лет он всё ещё способен иметь иллюзии, — и он смотрит в другую сторону.

Он смотрит на Клауса.

На Клауса, который рядом всегда: шестьдесят секунд в минуту, двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю. Богом проклятая прогрессия, замкнутый дьявольский круг, капающее на темечко тяжёлыми каплями воды время.

Сводит Элайджу с ума так же, как отца Кирена свело в могилу ведьминское проклятье. Ему впору откусить себе палец и, забрызгивая пол кровью, ползти по обшарпанным деревянным доскам к Клаусу, протягивая к тому изуродованную руку. 

Неотступное присутствие брата просто невозможно выносить, особенно когда на небе издевательски сияет полная луна. В такие дни слабый, чуть ли не подыхающий — если бы это было возможно — от того, что слишком сложно дышать, Клаус на удивление педантично следует своей новой привычке, от которой Элайдже хочется выть в голос.

Едва стоящий на ногах брат забирается к нему в постель каждое чёртово полнолуние. Приходит в его комнату и прямо в одежде залезает под одеяло — говорит, что холодно. У него абсолютно шалые и сумасшедшие глаза, мокрые губы и тяжелое хриплое дыхание, и он такой _горячий_ , что Элайджа позволяет себе мысленно выругаться.

Клаус ничего не делает — ничего, чего хотелось бы подсознательно, в чём Элайджа никогда себе не признается, — просто лежит рядом, повернувшись к нему лицом и смотрит, смотрит так, что кажется, будто под кожей начинает что-то копошиться, ползать прямо по мясу, стремясь к самому сердцу — обглодать, выжрать, изничтожить. Цели, достойные самого Клауса.

Элайджа ненавидит эти моменты так же сильно, как их ждёт. От ненормальной, неестественной, совсем не братской недоблизости у него жарко под рубашкой и болезненно тесно в брюках, и он понятия не имеет, замечает ли Клаус, понимает ли, что происходит с его собственным братом, _что он с ним творит_.

За тысячу лет среди людей Элайджа увидел столько грязи, что уже ничто не может заклеймить извращением, но собственное чуть ли не подростковое липкое возбуждение нормальным назвать тоже не в силах. При всём желании. Он, тот, кого называют благородным, хочет, _жаждет_ прижать собственного брата к кровати, искусать ему шею, исцарапать спину, напиться его крови и его стонов. Какая ирония.

Они ужинают вместе — Элайджа готовит едва прожаренные, сочащиеся кровью стейки, и они едят их, сидя друг напротив друга за огромным длинным столом. Клаус терзает мясо зубами, облизывает перепачканные красным пальцы и смотрит при этом Элайдже прямо в глаза, не отрывая взгляда ни на секунду и улыбаясь криво, довольно. Как всегда. Элайджа аккуратно отрезает ножом небольшие кусочки и отправляет их в рот, медленно и тщательно пережёвывая, и делает вид, что вовсе не смотрит на то, как брат вылизывает собственную окровавленную ладонь. 

Клаус рисует картины, достойные выставки, посвящённой художникам с психологическими отклонениями. Не мелочится, изображая кровь: рисует самой настоящей, собственной — прогрызает себе запястья и мажет кисти в сочащейся из них красной жидкости. Смеётся, называет целебным искусством, предлагает продавать укушенным оборотнями вампирам. Элайджа силится не попросить отдать всё ему, чтобы он мог таскать эти шедевры больного сознания за собой, когда Клаус пропадёт в очередной раз. Ну или хотя бы сложить их в какой-нибудь отдельной, на семь замков закрытой комнате. Словно проклятое сокровище.

Только вот Клаусу никакие сокровища не нужны. Не нужны ему и дорогие идеально выглаженные костюмы да изящные галстуки. Дать Клаусу волю, разрушить окончательно всё ещё сдерживающие его стены разума в его голове — и он зальёт улицы Нового Орлеана кровью, пока Элайджа будет выбирать, из какого золота ему сегодня носить запонки.

У них заканчиваются запасы пищи, и Элайджа говорит, что нужно выйти в город, но Клаус в ответ на это только смеётся, в очередной раз вгрызается в собственную руку и протягивает её Элайдже с широкой улыбкой. Говорит — _пей_ , убеждает — _давай, брат, ты же хочешь_ , просит — _пожалуйста_. Элайджа ломается на “пожалуйста” и впивается в разодранную вену, упиваясь сносящим крышу вкусом. Он сидит на диване, а Клаус стоит перед ним, закатав рукава чёрной рубашки, и Элайджа бессознательно цепляется одной рукой за эту рубашку сбоку, притягивая Клауса ближе к себе, и слышит, как тот хрипло и неровно выдыхает. Элайджа улавливает солоноватый запах чужого пота и волнения, и понимает: хватит, это слишком, это уже за границей. Но Клаус кладёт горячую ладонь ему на шею сзади, не давая отстраниться. За такое его хочется убить, только вот это невозможно, поэтому остаётся лишь сильнее сжать зубы, так, чтобы было по-настоящему больно. Клаус низко стонет и подаётся навстречу. Мазохист чёртов.

Элайджа резко отрывается от его запястья и чуть ли не выбегает из комнаты. Клаус смеётся ему вслед.

Три месяца наедине с Клаусом — хуже всего, что когда либо происходило в жизни Элайджи. Хуже окружающих его гор трупов, хуже остекленевших глаз Селесты, смотрящих на него из-под водной глади. Потому что в следующее, последнее из трёх полнолуние Клаус, снова забираясь к нему в постель, скользит дрожащей — очень хочется думать, что не от физической слабости — рукой под одеяло и кладёт раскрытую ладонь Элайдже между ног, мягко надавливая на уже затвердевший член. И если бы он кривил губы в своей привычной ухмылке, то всё было бы в порядке, но нет же — смотрит серьёзно, с каким-то даже страхом, чуть приоткрыв рот в ожидании реакции. Будто и не Клаус вовсе.

Элайджа зажмуривается, закусывает губу и накрывает пальцы брата своими, но не чтобы оттолкнуть. Прижимает их сильнее, и ему кажется, что он готов запачкать трусы только от этого, но Клаус идёт дальше — Клаус утыкается сухими на этот раз губами ему в плечо и начинает медленно, ужасно медленно двигать рукой.

За такое его снова хочется убить, но его смерть всё так же нереальна, как и несколько дней назад, и не станет реальной никогда, как бы этого порой ни хотелось, поэтому Элайджа, чувствуя, как внутри начинает разгораться что-то страшное, что-то жуткое, чуть вскидывает бёдра навстречу — ближе, сильнее, _острее_. 

Три месяца наедине с Клаусом вытаскивают у него из души самое чёрное, самое потаённое, самое глубинное. Самое бережно хранимое.

Три месяца наедине с Клаусом разлагают сильнее, чем тысяча лет в погоне за ним же.

Три месяца наедине с Клаусом — это почти как смерть, маленькая, зацикленная на их пахнущем пылью и кровью старом доме, и Элайджа хочет, чтобы эти месяцы не заканчивались никогда.


End file.
